Tyler Entelisano (1995- present)
Introduction Tyler first became interested in rock music when he wanted to be a drummer in a band so he started to play percussion in his school's band. He didn’t become interested in classical music until high school when he felt moved by some classical pieces. Since he played the drums in band in middle school, he thought he would try it for a semester in high school. He then got roped into doing another semester of band and that’s when he became really interested in music and heavily involved with his high school’s music program. His first composition was for a girl in high school that he had a crush on and he thought writing a piece for her to play would be romantic. He then got the writing bug and realized that he enjoyed creating the music and emotions behind it rather than merely performing it. Tyler still plays percussion but not as much as he used to. He enjoys writing pieces for string instruments because of how versatile they are in terms of range, genres, expression, tone and dynamics. A couple pieces that have strongly influenced Tyler are Spiegel im Spiegel by Arvo Part and Adagio for Strings by Samuel Barber. He has been composing for seven years now.'' This is the first festival that he has been apart of but he has already won many awards for his music. This summer he will be attending festivals in Rome and Greece where his music will be played. And while he is abroad, another festival in New York will be playing his music. He just graduated from the University of Alabama and currently doesn’t know what his future holds past this summer of traveling. Works * Otherworldly Shimmer * Glaring Contours * Brake * Sympathetic Vibrations * Introspective Reflections * Clockwork Mechanics * In Due Time * Upon Whom the Pale Moon Gleams * I. Five Swords * II. A Handful of Dust * III. Upon Whom the Pale Moon Gleams * Beneath the Surface * Into the Valley of Death * Out of the Void * Microcosm * On Facing My Inner Demons * I. Formal Correspondence: A Stab at Understanding * II. Voices in my Head: A Different Kind of Dialogue * Minim Comparisons Tyler listens to a wide variety of musicians to expand his repertoire and tries to not take too much from the same composer’s style. He also said that he won’t copy anyone's style or technique directly but he will try to evoke the same emotions they make him feel but, even so in a different way than they did. Observations Tyler’s composition language, or types of material he works with, has stayed the same but his technique and how he works with his music has changed. He thinks that he struggles with writing music portraying a conventionally beautiful sound but he wants to try writing a “feel good” piece. Works Cited * All of my information was taken directly from Tyler Entelisano during an interview held on June 2, 2017. * His list of works was taken from http://www.entelisanomusic.com/[http://www.entelisanomusic.com/works.html works.html]